


Blonde Assassin

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A theme song for Jo Grant - Assassin for Hire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde Assassin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jo Grant, Assassin For Hire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674660) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook). 



> To the tune of The Living Daylights (A midi file for which can be found at [midis.jamesbond-online.com](http://midis.jamesbond-online.com/)).

Cute girl you'd like to cuddle,  
Gets papers in a muddle,  
Wears a bandeau on her head —  
One wrong move, she'll strike you dead.

She's been killing people since the age of ten  
She can cut your head off with a ballpoint pen  
When you launch your planet-conquering attack,  
It's Jo Grant who'll stick a dagger in your back.  
(She's the) blonde assassin.

Her sights are on you now  
Your death is in her mind:  
She knows everything you've tried.  
You can run but you can't hide.

No-one ever sees her gun until she shoots  
She's got knives inside her four-inch platform boots  
Every ring can kill you in a different way  
Cross her and you'll never see another day.  
(She's the) blonde assassin.


End file.
